Primera Cita
by Raihue
Summary: Sakura se encuentra por casualidad con sus compañeros en su día libre, ella se ve diferente. Su ropa, su cabello... sus labios están pintados. Y no es para ninguno de ellos. / OneShot basado en el nuevo look de Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba para la película. / Advertencia: SPOILERS. Fanfic postguerra. / Sasuke U. & Sakura H. /


Mis más sincero agradecimiento no sólo a todos aquellos que leyeron, sino también a las dulces personitas que me dejaron su apoyo y cariño en los _reviews_. Espero que este OneShot también sea de su agrado. Está ambientado en el nuevo diseño de Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba para la película, se me cruzó la idea de cómo habrían reaccionado los chicos cuando la vieron así por primera vez (y como no pude parar de imaginarlo en todo el día) decidí escribirlo. No quiero que paezca muy OoC, pero tengan en cuenta que años después del final de la guerra, tarde o temprano, Sasuke tendrá que ir abriendo sus sentimientos lentamente. Espero no haber exagerado demasiado. Los quiero un mon-tón! Disfruten.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Primera Cita by Raihue.**

* * *

-¡Te pateé el trasero!

Con ambas manos tras la cabeza, su amigo se jactaba demasiado arrogante de una gran mentira.

-Detener la batalla antes de que atravesara tu hueca cabeza, no cuenta como victoria. E invitarme a comer ramen más bien podría consierarse un castigo… -suspiró agotado, había comido en ese puesto toda la semana y sospechaba que seguiría haciéndolo por varias más.

-¡Bien! Te lo demostraré luego de comer, ya verás quien es el ninja más poderoso de esta aldea. ¡Lo verás! El futuro Hokage…

En momentos como ese se desconectaba por completo de la penosa realidad de caminar por las calles de Konoha con un ninja alborotador que no conseguía pasar desapercibido. Su amigo tenía demasiadas energías, la guerra había terminado dos años atrás y ya no tenían ningún enemigo importante al cual perseguir… se limitaban a una vida pacífica, por lo cual habían luchado, que ahora les resultaba irónicamente agridulce. Nadie se podía quejar, pero el concepto de ninja perdía poco a poco el sentido.

Volvió su atención a su compañero al escuchar una voz conocida.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Naruto? ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! -criticó Sakura, de bruces en el piso.

-En ramen. -simplificó él antes de que el rubio pudiese decir alguna mentira. Se agachó hacia ella y le tendió la mano, ella la aceptó gustosa. Un esmalte verde claro resaltaba contra su pálida piel.

-Gracias, Sasuke-Kun. -le sonrió. -¡Y tú! -se giró hacia el otro fulminándolo con la mirada. -Si quieres llegar a ser Hokage, al menos domina el milenario arte de caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo.

Ella comenzó a sacudirse la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. Luego de un silencio incómodo, con Naruto examinándola de pies a cabeza, gruñó frustrada un suspiro.

-Di lo que vayas a decir, pero deja de mirarme así o te patearé el trasero. -advirtió.

Sasuke oprimió con fuerza una sonrisa, ella tenía un carácter admirable.

-Te ves diferente. -acusó.

Ella se sonrojó, encogió sus hombros de manera inocente haciéndose la distraída.

-Es mi día libre. -fue su respuesta.

Naruto sonrió.

-Pues te ves hermosa. -le guiñó un ojo.

Sasuke torció su gesto, tenso, ella rió. Naruto tenía novia, la heredera de los Hyüga, no era agradable que jugara con los sentimientos de Sakura.

-Gracias. -susurró. Esperaba que fuese Sasuke el que lo notara, que le diera alguna señal de que aquel nuevo atuendo le sentaba bien, pero como siempre era Naruto quien le levantaba el ánimo, era un excelente amigo -aceptó para sí misma-, pero no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionada.

-¡Festejemos tu día libre! Te invitaré ramen… -avisó él muy animado.

-Ni siquiera tienes para pagar tu propio plato. -le recordó Sasuke, a quien le había pedido dinero momentos antes.

-¡¿Eh?! -alzó las manos de manera exagerada. -¡No le negarás a Sakura un almuerzo!

Por supuesto que no lo haría.

-No armes un escándalo. -pidió ella. -Ya tengo planes para hoy, lo siento chicos. -les regaló una sonrisa.

Ambos se fijaron otra vez en ella. Sasuke de reojo, su expresión se volvió adusta. Ella tenía los labios pintados, un rosado más fuerte que el de su cabello pero menos vibrante que el verde de sus ojos. Llevaba un abrigo también verde, los colores que ella elegía eran bastante pálidos e incluso así conseguían contrastar contra su piel, su pantalón era blanco y se ajustaba a las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo. Un pequeño collar de plata colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Tienes una cita?

Fue Naruto quien habló, él no conocía la discreción. Sasuke agradeció ese hecho.

-Eh, no. -rió ella. -No es eso, es que Kiba me prometió algo y…

Las expresiones cambiaron. El rubio se veía confundido, pero el de cabellos morenos no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo y mirarla directo a los ojos. Tenía la mirada viva, y él también, pero de maneras diferentes… él estaba desconcertado y furioso. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no tenía derecho, pero se sintió estúpidamente traicionado.

Dos confesiones. No una, dos. Dos veces le había dicho que lo amaba, que lo seguiría amando. Que quería estar con él.

¡Demonios! ¡Claro que tenía derecho!

-Oye, ¿Te hice esperar?

Antes de que pudiese encararla, ella terminó con la conexión de sus ojos para girarse al escuchar la voz conocida que la llamaba. El chico, ahora mucho más alto que ella, se acercaba con pasos largos escoltado por su enorme perro.

-Sí. -ella asintió con las manos en la cadera, con una falsa expresión de enfado. -Pero no te preocupes, por suerte Naruto y Sasuke-Kun estaban aquí.

Naruto lo saludó. Sasuke no le dirigió la palabra.

-Bien, vamos.

Cuando la vió asentir con una gran sonrisa, notablemente emocionada y sinceramente feliz, se le revolvió en las entrañas un sentimiento desagradable y plenamente egoísta. Ella era feliz, pero no gracias a él.

Apretó sus labios con tanta fuerza que éstos se convirtieron en una mueca de disgusto indisimulable.

-¿A dónde? -su voz sonó ronca, peligrosa, y sólo llegó a la joven que aún permanecía a su lado.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran malditamente adorables, brillando llenos de ternura. Sonrió.

-Aún no lo sé. -admitió también en voz baja, mientras Naruto discutía algo con Kiba, al parecer estaba peleando porque le había dicho algo en alusión a Hinata. -Dijo que sería una sorpresa.

Sasuke fue plenamente consciente de cómo se contraía cada músculo de su cuerpo, como si estuvieran agazapándose listos para saltar sobre el descarado hombre que intentaba llevársela lejos. Nunca se había sentido así. Había experimentado la violencia de tantas maneras, que le sorprendía que esta fuese la que encontrase más repugnante. No se negaba a sí mismo el hecho de que siempre había tenido por debilidad el protegerla, desde que los habían puesto en el mismo equipo de niños -y con un inútil de Naruto para completar el panorama- decidió que era el único capaz de mantenerla a salvo. Ella no era muy fuerte, aunque eso no evitaba que fuese valiente y decidida. Sus conocimientos médicos y su gran capacidad de cuidar de los demás, incluso cuando éstos no lo deseaban, era admirable Demasiado amable -pensó-.

Levantó la vista hacia los dos hombres que seguían riñiendo, examinó al integrante del Clan Inuzuka con disgusto. Era tan alto como él, se expresaba con gestos bruscos y lo envolvía un aura animal. Rebosaba confianza.

-No.

No intentaba decirlo en voz alta, tampoco pudo hacer nada al respecto. Su cuerpo estaba rígido; su voz sonó gutural, lo noto cuando ella dio un respingo y lo miró sorprendida. ¿Se vería tan molesto como se sentía? Porque si así era, entonces podría encontrar razón para la expresión aturdida de la jovencita que lo miraba entumecida. El único movimiento que conseguía vislumbrar en ella era el ir y venir de su pecho al respirar.

¿Cómo explicarle en unos pocos segundos un sentimiento plenamente instintivo que ni siquiera él había tenido ocasión de analizar? Sabía que no era propio de él meterse en esas cosas, le irritaba sentir el deseo irremediable de apresarla y el miedo irracional de que aquel hombre le quitara lo único que le quedaba.

Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el cabello, lanzando un sonido ahogado lleno de frustración que no tardó en llegar a oídos de la chica. Volvió a mirarla, se veía sorprendida. Esperanzada. Paciente. Ella sonrió con dulzura.

¿Sería posible que, luego de dos años, hubiese encontrado él alguna razón para aclarar sus sentimientos? Desde que le había confesado por segunda vez su amor había tenido la ingenua esperanza de que eso lo detuviera de pelear con Naruto, de lograr seducirlo hacia la paz, sin embargo la lucha había continuado y casi perdió a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida ese día. Incluso así, desde entonces pudo contar con él en todo momento; en silencio, con expresión roída y postura ausente había estado para ella. Como si le debiese algo, y no tuviera con qué pagarle.

No lo quería así.

Había resultado doloroso esperar, y aterrador pensar que quizás tenía esperanzas vanas. Aun así no quería a nadie más. Y estaba lista para escuchar la respuesta, cualquiera que fuese.

-¿Sakura?

Kiba levantó la voz impaciente, con la disputa sobre Hinata aclarada ambos permanecían frente a ellos como inquietos espectadores. Naruto se puso serio de repente, cuando entendió de qué iba la cosa. Si Sasuke la rechazaba allí, en medio de la aldea, y la hacía llorar… no se lo perdonaría. Empezó a sentirse incómodo, quería sacar a Sakura de ahí, llevarla a un lugar más seguro.

-Sakura-Chan -sonrió. -Vamos, iremos a comer ramen y luego puedes ir con Kiba a…

Cuando extendió su brazo para tomar el de Sakura, con la legítima intención de arrastrarla levemente hacia el puesto de comida, se encontró con la mano del Uchiha que lo apartó bruscamente. En cambio fue él quien la tomó del antebrazo y la sacó de allí.

-¡Oye! -Kiba dio algunos pasos hacia ellos, y Naruto lo siguió para detenerlo.

-Déjalos en paz. -sugirió con falsa calma, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-¡Qué demonios! -exclamó molesto, pero no dio otro paso. -Ya había encontrado un adoptante… -susurró.

Sakura se dejó conducir sin renegar, incluso así, él no aflojó el agarre. Para cuando pudo calmar el corrosivo sentimiento que hacía temblar su compostura, estaba en la salida de la aldea y su mano cerrada alrededor del brazo de ella comenzaba a dejar una marca rojiza. La soltó instantáneamente, y espero en silencio a que se acomodaran sus emociones. Ella no habló.

No habría una tercera vez -se dijo a sí mismo-, y se reprochó el avaro deseo de que fuese ella quien demostrara su amor nuevamente. Era un vengador, un revolucionario, un criminal… nunca había vivido en paz el suficiente tiempo como para ocupar su mente en pensamientos románticos. No había tenido novia, jamás confesó otro sentimiento que no fuese odio; no sabía como hacerlo.

Apretó sus dientes y la miró furioso, odiaba todo lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir pero tarde o temprano debía hacerse cargo de la situación. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que disolvió el Tsukuyomi Infinito, el tiempo para pensar le sobró, sabía lo que sentía -podía resumirlo en tranquilidad cuando la mantenía a su lado e ira cuando la veía junto a alguien más- no quería arriesgarse a perderla por no tener el coraje de enfrentar aquellos sentimientos.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-Kun?

Lanzó un juramento que hizo que la chica se sonrojara, se sentía frustrado y luego de la sorpresa la escuchó reír. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan descontrolado, y a pesar de eso él seguía manteniendo su posición perfectamente erguida, agachando la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a una Sakura que con los años había quedado al menos media cabeza por debajo de sus compañeros.

Intentó imitarla, convencido de que aquello no podía ser tan difícil. Se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil, hasta Naruto había podido idear la manera de compartir los sentimientos de Hinata, y estaba seguro de que ese idiota era tan inexperto como él.

-Di algo. -suplicó ella. -Por favor.

Torció su gesto una vez más y alzó sus manos para acunar el rostro de ella.

-Me molestas. -le declaró con completa sinceridad.

La mirada de Sakura adoptó un brillo particular, él apretó el agarre. Suspiró, podía sentir como la brisa desparramaba el aliento de ella por el lugar. Estaba respirando con dificultad, a punto de llorar. Rozó sus labios con el pulgar y la acercó más, sin soltar su rostro, sintió como se paraba en puntillas de pie casi sobre él a causa de la falta de espacio que él estaba provocando. Él sonrió, por primera vez.

-No te dejaré ir. -masculló sobre sus mejillas, con un tono ronco que denotaba el terrible caos que desataba aquella muchacha en su interior. -Tampoco te dejaré llorar. -aclaró, borrando la única lágrima que había conseguido escapar de las pupilas esmeralda.

Ella tembló, su respiración seguía sacudiéndose y vio como mordía su labio para evitar que un gemido de frustración y abandono se escapara sin su consentimiento.

-Quiero irme. -imploró quebrada, no sabiendo si Sasuke estaba a punto de rechazarla o de pedirle matrimonio.

La soltó, pero no se alejó. En vez de tomar su rostro, se adueñó de su cintura. Sólo pudo hundir su rostro en la corona de su cabeza y esperar a que los temblores dejasen de sacudirla. Tardó algunos minutos, era un egoísta al pensar en lo difícil que era para él -se criticó- Sakura estaba enfrentándose a sentimientos que le habían dado más dolor que dicha. Y lo hacía con toda la valentía que se podía esperar de ella.

-Calma. -susurró. -No te lastimaré… -acarició el cabello rosado sintiéndola estremecer.

-Sé que no lo harías a propósito. -ella se escondió en el cuello de él abrazándolo con fuerza. -Lo que siento por ti… -Sasuke sonrió al pensar que ella estaba dispuesta a confesarse por tercera vez. Sakura Haruno no tenía límites. -...es algo mío -especificó-, tú no tienes porqué compartirlo. -aseguró. -Sólo quiero ayudarte a ser feliz, de cualquier manera que pueda… no necesito ser tu…

-Ni lo digas. -amenazó. -No necesito una sombra fastidiosa -ella se tensó entre sus brazos-, para eso ya tengo a Naruto.

Sakura quiso apartarse, tuvo que reafirmar el agarre en su cintura e incluso así ella se revolvió incómoda.

-Quiero que me des paz. -soltó al fin. -Normalidad. -bajo su rostro hasta besar la frente de la chica. -Valor -susurró bajando hasta su nariz y dejándole allí otro beso-, necesitaré mucho para animarme a amar alguien de nuevo … -aceptó-.

Ella lo miró completamente impresionada.

-Fuerza. -dijo, rozando sus labios con los suyos. -Para seguir adelante, Sakura, necesito que me des todo lo que tengas…

Ella asintió levemente, mientras él daba por terminada la conversación con un torpe beso en los labios. Repartió algunos besos más sobre su boca antes de dejarla. La chica no temblaba, pero estaba pálida… él seguramente se veía igual de afectado. Había sido todo un desafío.

-Gr-gracias. -se cubrió la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de que la voz le temblaba, y sus ojos comenzaron a derramar infinidad de lágrimas. El arrugó su expresión. -Es sólo que… -intentó explicarle, pero prorrumpió en llanto antes de poder decir mucho. -H-han sido… ¡Tantos años!

Se abrazó a él, Sasuke la recibió comprensivo. Lamentaba haberle causado tanto daño.

-Estarás a mi lado ahora. -le prometió.

Ella asintió sonriente, separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Uno de ellos era rojo, el otro violeta y ambos eran hermosos. Había tardado menos de lo que hubiese pensado en acostumbrarse a mirar el rinnegan.

-Gracias. -masculló de nuevo, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies y depositando un beso suave. Sonrió al ver el sonrojo del chico.

La separó delicadamente de él, ella no se inmutó. Dudaba mucho que esa sonrisa fuese a desaparecer pronto. Si de él dependía, haría que se grabara en su rostro para siempre.

-Regresemos. -avisó adelantándose un poco, ella lo alcanzó de inmediato y caminó a su lado.

-No creo que Naruto y Kiba todavía estén esperándonos. -razonó ella, haciéndolo detener otra vez, esta vez sosteniendo ambos hombros de ella para que lo mirara.

Sakura le prestó toda su atención, desconcertada.

-¿Qué sucede con el del equipo ocho? -Sasuke tenía una mirada penetrante y al mismo tiempo completamente transparente.

Escuchó a Sakura reír con sus ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Bien, te lo confesaré… Sasuke Uchiha. -le sonrió, y a él le dió un escalofrío escuchar su nombre completo de los dulces labios que siempre lo habían nombrado Sasuke-Kun. -tengo un problema que sólo él puede solucionar.

El gesto del chico se volvió severo.

-Pruébame. -aseguró.

Ella rió, él ablandó su semblante… hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Sakura reír tan libremente.

-Encontré un pequeño cachorro en un callejón cerca de mi casa, lo he estado cuidando pero mi casa no tiene el suficiente espacio para quedarme con él. -por primera vez algo parecido a la tristeza surcó por unos segundos el rostro de la chica. -Kiba me ha ayudado a cuidarlo, y prometió conseguirle un buen hogar… -con una mano limpió las lágrimas rezagadas en su mejilla, mientras él limpiaba las demás. Su rostro se arrebolaba cada vez que Sasuke se acercaba a ella.

-Bien, puedo ayudarte con eso. -se encogió de hombros, eso no era nada del otro mundo. -El cachorro se quedará en mi casa. -sentenció. Si ese perro hacía feliz a Sakura, no dejaría que nadie lo apartara de ella.

-¿Estás seguro? Kiba dijo que crecerá tanto como Akamaru… -advirtió. Esa era la razón por la que no podía quedárselo.

-Hn… tengo espacio suficiente. -caminó esperando que ella lo siguiera, y en cuestión de segundos la vio sonreír a su lado.

-¿Quieres comer ramen? -ofreció. -Apuesto a que Naruto todavía está allí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -se giró a mirar el horizonte que dejaba atrás, sobre las puertas de Konoha se erguían nubes violáceas mientras comenzaba a caer la noche.

Él pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella, tomándola por el hombro con tranquilidad y se acercó a su oído.

-Por que no tiene dinero para pagar. -avisó malicioso.

Ella rió. La vida, después de muchos años, retomaría su curso natural en la aldea escondida de la hoja.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer. Me haría muy feliz conocer tu opinión. _**


End file.
